


I Love Him Anyway

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [47]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, Crazy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House makes Stacy nuts, but she loves him anyway. <a href="http://dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=katernater"><img/></a><a href="http://dreamwidth.org/users/katernater/"><span>katernater</span></a> totally gets the <s>blame</s> credit for this one.  She helped develop the idea. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Him Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

He leaves laundry all over the bedroom. He never makes dinner, because ordering Chinese or Thai take-out doesn't count. He takes more naps on the couch than anyone I've ever seen. I don't know if he has any idea at all how to wash dishes since he never does any.

He fiddles with the radio for the entire drive to work - less than twenty minutes. Every button, lever, knob, slide or other apparatus for making adjustments to - anything - gets touched, turned, pushed, slid or otherwise moved during the trip as well when he isn't driving.

As easily distracted as he is, he's not as easily entertained. Activities and objects that would engage or fascinate most people for hours, bore him within seconds, unless he finds a way to break it. Or to use it for purposes other than those for which it was intended. Though, that is one of his special talents - finding unusual uses for common items. Kind of like MacGyver with a lot more attitude and sarcasm.

And that's part of why I love him. He's not like everyone else. If he was, our relationship wouldn't be nearly as interesting. Or exciting.

I will admit, because of his spontaneous behavior, we've done some amazing things. Couple that with my own sense of adventure, we have great 'sex location' stories. Maybe I'll tell some of those one day. But not today.

Today he's found a new way to make me crazy - I just realized he left to go out of town and took my toothbrush.


End file.
